


Rev It Up

by Kickboxingbanana217



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Adultery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickboxingbanana217/pseuds/Kickboxingbanana217
Summary: Sequel to “Vroom Vroom” contains post Batman 50  and City of Bane spoilers. The Cat is married to The Bat but there is trouble in paradise as an old flame of Selina’s returns.Basically Selina cheats on Bruce with Harley and things get very steamy.
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Selina woke up in the bedroom of Wayne manor. It was 12:05. Bruce usually arrived home around 3 AM during his nightly escapades. Sometimes later depending on the latest super-freak. If it had something to do with Joker. Well he was guaranteed to come home late. This time however he was off world with the Justice League. This was the third time this month. He had even missed their anniversary. That left her infuriated but she played her part as the dutiful wife. Patiently kissing him and wishing him good luck. Although lately it seemed as if she got very little in return and some old habits were clawing at her mind. Involving a certain clown-girl.   
No... she thought. I can’t. We couldn’t make it work. We’re too very different kinds of people. With different lives and obligations. There were a million reasons why it was a bad idea to 

have a serious relationship with Harleen Quinzel.   
Revisiting those memories especially at this late of an hour was almost as bad. She remembered breaking the clown girls heart. All her hopes seemed to shatter when she ultimately rejected the idea of it. They had their fun... oh god yes they did. But it was time to move on. It simply was not meant to be... and yet. She had been thinking about her lately. Selina had received a message from her and like the moron she was. Selina responded. They had communicated regular for weeks and it started to rekindle some flame. But She needed some kind of companionship she thought as she left the mansion.

Bruce never knew about their relationship and Selina appreciated his respect for her privacy. As paranoid as he is, he could’ve easily figured it out. As the worlds greatest detective. But he didn’t. Some part of her felt that he chooses not to investigate her personal life. She loved Bruce for this. It gave her a sense of freedom. But a girl has needs. And he had been putting his “mission” as a priority ever since Alfred was murdered by Bane. They used to have sex regularly and the orgasms were splendid. Bruce was one of the few men Selina knew who could go at it multiple times. His vigor and almost inhuman stamina was deliciously sweet. It satisfied her cravings. After Bane was defeated however- They hadn’t had sex in months and the desire was driving her crazy. Selina felt lonely and Bruce had isolated himself from her. She needed him. But right now he needed his “war.”   
They fought viciously a day before he left for another JLA mission.   
They were on a rooftop where they first made love. It was their anniversary. They were in costume once again and it was perfect. And it seemed like he had finally been ready. But then he answered the comm-link in his suit. It was Clark and they needed him urgently. It didn’t go well.

“Selina... try to understand.”

“Understand what exactly!? You had the comm-link on while we were having a moment to ourselves?”

“It’s not like that. There are things going on that need my attention.”

“More attention then your wife?”

“That’s not what I -“

“The one time you’re not busy. You actually are. What am I? A pity-fuck? Do i have to beg for your attention now? I’ve been patient for MONTHS. Actually now that I think about it. YEARS! Putting up with your little war.”

  
It only became worse from there. It escalated until Selina punched him in the face. Bruce only gave her a look and it frightened her. He’s too good of a man to hit her. But he could snap her in half if he wanted to.   
The next day as he prepared to go off-world. Selina appeared in the cave. She apologized and he did too. The hurt was still there despite it all. Selina didn’t want to leave Bruce. Never had that crossed her mind. Yet being with him had been an ordeal she hadn’t expected. She hoped more than anything for him to mention their anniversary. But he didn’t.   
As the Batwing soared across the sky. Selina could only stand there. With tears in her eyes.

****

Selina told all this to Harley. Harley was never one to stay quiet. It’s something Selina loved and hated about her. And yet she didn’t say a word. The sun was coming up and it was beautiful. She was beautiful.

  
“Maybe it’s me... Maybe I’ve been selfish and -“

“Stop it... you can’t blame yourself.” - Harley said. Breaking her silence. 

“But.. I-“

“You didn’t kill his friend. Bane did. You didn’t make Bat-Brain forget your anniversary and isolate himself. He did. None of this is your fault. It never has been and never will be.” - Harley continued. 

“I ruined everything Harley! I even ruined us. I hurt people close to me. It’s all I’m good at.”- Selina said without thinking. She had been guilty about that for a long time too.

“Stop it. Sometimes life stinks as bad as Mr.J’s gym socks. And the way I see it, you’re the best car thief in the world. You didn’t ruin anythin. Not even you and me. You try... and that’s all anyone can ask of you Kitty.”

Selina looked at Harley. Clinging to every word. She didn’t deserve her.

“Why... why are you so good to me?” Selina asked. 

Harley tilted her chin. “I’m good at it I guess.”

Without thinking. Selina kissed Harley on the lips.   
It was meant to be a chaste kiss. But it became more. Harley didn’t reciprocate at first. But Selina kept going. Cupping her cheeks Harley leaned into the kiss. Her lips were soft. Succulent. Familiar and the taste was intoxicating. They were making out now. Selina’s back slowly met the ground. Her legs wrapped around Harley’s waste. Taking her deeper in her mouth. Moaning with lust. Harley then moved to claim her neck. It felt so good. Then Selina saw a bat fly by a building.

Selina stopped and pushed Harley off of her. 

“What’s the matter? Did I do something wrong?” Harley asked confused. 

  
“No.. no.. nothing. I... I just need some time.” Selina said in response. 

Selina zipped up her suit and disappeared into the night. Harley touched her lips and smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it. Gotta start somewhere right? If you liked Vroom Vroom. You’ll like this one. Gonna throw in a love triangle too for those of you who’re fans of drama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley and Selina make up for lost time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be honest. This is what you came here for ❤️

It was a dark and stormy night. Like every other weekend. Harley was reading a romance graphic novel while jamming to her Spotify playlist. She was trying to bury her thoughts about Selina. The kitty who stole her heart and broke it by marrying Bat-Brain. Although she could see why. It was Batman. Harley thought. Even she had the hots for him. Him and that hunk Bruce Wayne. Why did their jawlines look so similar? How she would fantasize about kidnapping the rich boy and using some of Ivy’s secret formula to put him literally under her spell. But she was against none-consent. Despite how tempting it may be. Yet she contradicted herself the day she met with Selina for the first time in over a year. Harley had nearly put on Ivy’s lipstick. All she needed to do was peck Selina on the cheek for the toxin to take effect. Then Selina would be all hers. It sounded good. Who cares if it was real or not? Then Selina had done something unexpected. She kissed first. Ever since then. Harley’s stomach had butterflies. It was wrong and she shuttered to think what Batsy would do if he found out. Probably go “Bat-Shit” and turn her into Bat-Paste. Harley giggled to herself. Trying to get herself to stop. She had a habit of laughing at her own jokes when she was alone. So wrong... yet so right. Those full lips. That soft skin with faded scars and those wide hips and perfectly shaped breasts. Her muscular thighs and firm smack-able heart shaped butt. Harley remembered how all those parts tasted. It made her feel hot and heavy. Harley slowly began to unbutton her shorts when she heard a knock on the door. 

Reaching immediately for her baseball bat next to her bed. Harley was ready to Lucille someone’s brains out. When the window opened and in cams Selina. Harley put down her bat. 

Kitty?.. Harley asked. “What are you doing here?” 

Selina said nothing. She was drenched and a small puddle formed where she stood. She took off her mask and dropped it on the floor. Then slowly unzipped her costume, revealing those amazing tits. Her top came off and landed next to her mask in a heap. Her bottom half soon followed.   
There she stood. Naked. Harley was dumbfounded and just looking at her like this made her knees go weak. She felt like a slight breeze would be enough to topple her over. It had been a long time since she seen Selina without any clothes on. Seeing it again after so long was like seeing it for the first time all over again. She was almost flawless. Almost a goddess in her eyes. Her skin had a darker tone than her own. Hers was milky and Selina’s a slight tan. A wonderful contrast. Her crotch area had grown some hair but she didn’t mind. It only added to Harley’s arousal.

Selina approached her. Still not saying a word.   
“Kitty... are you sure you want this? I mean if you need more time or maybe -“ a finger met Harley’s lips.

“Shhh...” Selina whispered before capturing Harley’s lips with her own. As the kiss deepened, all semblance of self control evaporated and it became heated. They tumbled on the bed. Tongues dancing and hands exploring. Harley found Selina’s buttocks and gave it a firm slap and a grip. Selina tugged her shorts off and began rubbing her nether regions with her left hand as they made out. Harley removed her XL R&M T-shirt. Revealing her huge bountiful breasts. Selina captured a hardened nipple in her mouth and began sucking on it while palming the other with her left hand. Selina moaned Harley writhed in the bed. Gasping as her pussy began to leak fluids. It had been so long. Switching tits, Selina nibbled at the end before latching her mouth on Harley’s tit. Sucking it raw.   
Selina’s spit began to spill out of her mouth. Making Harley’s boob shine with saliva. She released it with a pop then resuming her stimulation. This became a cycle. Pop. Suck. Pop. Suck. Pop. 

Selina proceeded to lick the underside of Harley’s breast and lead her way to Harley’s mouth. Kissing her. Selina kissed her way down Harley’s valley of pale skin. Then she spent a few long minutes kissing Harley’s thick muscular thighs before slowly removing the clown-girls panties, pressing several kisses to Harley’s legs as she went. With Harley’s last item of clothing was finally tossed aside Selina returned to kissing Harley’s legs, making her way upwards. Spreading her legs open. Selina wasted no time in teasing any further. She went headfirst and lapped at her soaking pussy. Drinking her juices and sucking on her clit like it was a small dick. Harley’s delectable horny-juices flowed like a river down her throat, the taste as addicting as alcohol but so much sweeter.   
Harley grabbed onto her head and pushed downwards while thrusting her hips upwards making incoherent noises of pleasure. Selina loved the sound. It was like music to her ears. She dug her hands underneath Harley’s ass and swung her legs on her shoulders. Granting her better access to her womanhood. Harley yelped in delight and was beside herself in lust. It felt like a dream. With Selina aka the infamous Catwoman between her legs. She was in la-la land. Perspiration started to emerge from her forehead and Selina showed no signs of slowing down. Harley’s head was swimming and she thought until she climaxed it couldn’t get any better... then Selina started thrusting her tongue. Thoroughly tongue fucking her. Harley couldn’t hold back and began to scream. This whole affair was likely to end badly. But as of this moment she did not care. She would give anything and risk her ass to feel this way again. To experience Selina giving her ecstasy unlike anything else in the world. Fuck the rules. Fuck morals. Fuck Bat-Brain. Those were all her thoughts as Selina buried her tongue inside her.

When she was finished, when that talented tongue was inside Harley’s pussy. Selina left it in there for a couple seconds, then pumped it in and out, driving Harley to the edge of climax.   
“FUUUUUCK! KITTY. IT FEELS SO GOOD. YES. FUCK YES!! DON’T STOP!!” Harley screamed before descending into coherent drivel as this goddess of a woman increasing the pace of her tongue-fucking until Harley exploded. Cumming on Selina’s face. Her cum squirting out of her in her streams. Then Selina’s hand became vice-like, holding Harley in place with ease while sealing her mouth tightly over Harley’s cunt. Then came the obscene gulping sounds. Selina was swallowing her cum. Every drop of it. Then the woman returned to tongue fucking her and Harley’s mind was lost again. She relapsed back into sexual bliss before reaching another explosive orgasm. 

Harley pulled Selina upwards, kissing her with a hungry passion. Caught in the moment, Selina slowly moved herself round so she was lying in a 69. Harley knew what to do. Experience taught her well and but after those wonderful orgasms the clown-girl was happy to oblige her. Concentrating her mouth/tongue on Selina’s clit while reaching a hand around so she could slip a good old fashion finger-bang inside the brunette’s cunt. It wasn’t long until Selina came. Being smothered with her pretty pussy, Selina’s cum nearly drowned the clown-girl beneath her who swallowed as much as she could, even though it was like a dam bursting. It definitely had been a while. Harley responded by resuming what she started to Selina’s delight while riding Harley’s face. Harley responded by squeezing Selina’s butt-cheeks and holding on while continuing her lustful assault on her cunt. A second, followed by a third orgasm followed. 

Selina collapsed next to her and after a moments breather climbed on top of Harley. Positioning her pussy on Harley’s own. As they kissed yet again, Harley’s hands reached down to cup that glorious ass now slightly sticky with sweat. Selina began to grind having found a rhythm in their missionary position. Harley could only hang on as the intense tribbing sent her head spinning. Selina grinded onto her like a bitch in heat. Her teeth clenched as both women moaned and groaned luridly throughout the movement. Finally Selina bit onto Harley’s shoulder as her release spilled out of her just in time with Harley.   
Still possessed with desire. Harley flipped them over and reached under her bed for a strap on. Pinning Selina on her stomach. Giving her ass a few good strikes before entering her oozing pussy that was only begging to be fucked. Now Selina couldn't help it. With every thrust Harley made her needy whimpers quickly turned to loud moans as Harley fucked her as if she was her bride on on their wedding night. Something of which Harley herself had fantasized about and briefly wondered what that was like for Selina and Batsy. Selina for her part had not been this well fucked since that night with Bruce. But after being starved for so long, she felt like a virgin all over again as her pussy was stretched and filled the way it was meant to be. While “Harley’s Dick” was huge and it hurt a little to be so mercilessly screwed. The small amount of pain was tiny in comparison to the mountainous heights of pleasure she was receiving. Taking a big cock, from such a beautiful woman that most people in Gotham could only drool over in sex fantasies and yet never touch. She considered how jealous they would be and that only added fuel to the fire. Harley on the otherhand was simply lost in the moment. She almost always was when she was doing the fucking. There was nothing quite like getting to fuck another woman with a strap-on. Especially as she got to enjoy the loud sounds coming out of on Selina’s mouth. She wondered who could make Kitty louder. Her or him? She decided she’d have to keep going until her voice gave out. Maybe that would be proof enough. Gripping her hips. Harley picked up the pace. Her pig-tails swinging back and forth as sounds of skin on skin contact filled the room. The strap-on was a special one as it was double ended with a smaller end pushing into her vaginal walls causing mutual satisfaction. 

FUUUUCCKKKK!!!! FUCKK ME!!! HARDER HARLEY!!! I love your cock in me! Fuck that pussy! Pound that cunt! Fuck me til I can’t remember my name!! OOOOOOOOHHHH YESSSSS FUUUUCK ME! I NEED YOU. 

And so she did. Harley fucked Selina through a few more powerful climaxes which left the other woman trembling underneath her and Harley exhausted. Lying on top of her the two women were out of breath. Still, Harley reached over and kissed Selina and the two stayed like this for several minutes. Selina curled up into Harley’s arms. Laying on her breast. 

“That was amazing...” Harley said.

“Mmmmm... exactly what I needed.” Selina said.

“Was it PURRfect?” Harley replies rubbing the strands on Selina’s short but messy hair.

“Hmm well after I recharge my batteries. I think we’re going to have to go a couple more rounds. Just to be sure.” Selina said. Making circles with her finger around Harley’s breast nipple.

Harley’s eyes widened, “Really? But what about getting back to Ba-“ Selina only kissed her again before closing her eyes. 

“Yahtzee.” Harley grinned.


End file.
